


Troubled kids

by Sassarcastic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, basically everyone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassarcastic/pseuds/Sassarcastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Annabeth and Percy meet at a special school for delinquents. They're not demigods, just a bunch of troubled kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubled kids

**Author's Note:**

> First time so any help would be appreciated.

1  
She knelt by the door of her fathers study, not needing to strain her ears to catch her stepmother's ranting. About her. How she had grown up spoilt, how she had gotten too attention seeking and needed to be dealt with. And how she should be shipped off to a camp for 'special kids' for the summer.  
"This has gotten out of hand, Fred. She punched her friend! And not just that but she broke her nose! Do you know how lucky we are that the poor girls parents decided not to complain to the school? It would've been the third time this month. She's going to get kicked out at this rate!"  
Annabeth heard some weak protests coming from her father but her stepmother cut him off in her sickeningly soothing voice. "It's for the best, dear. She just needs a little help. Shes going through her teen ages alone. It's a difficult stage in life, especially when she refuses to accept me as her mother.This place was recommended by a good friend of mine. Excellent staff and a great reputation in matters like these. You'll have her back smiling in no time at all."  
Her father was silent for a while, before saying "I'll consider your suggestion. Thankyou for caring for us so much, you're really a godsend in a time like this. I apologize for Annabeth's behavior, I know she hasn't. But please, right now i need time to think"  
"Ofcourse, I'll leave you to it. There's dinner in the kitchen, don't stay up to late dear." After exchanging goodnights, her stepmother left. Annabeth had already slid behind the cupboard and the dark helped conceal her. Her stepmother walked by, oblivious to the eavesdropper.  
It was only after she heard the closing of the bedrooms door, that her father called for her. "Annabeth stop hiding, it must be cold. Come in." She hesitated for a moment before reluctantly entering the room.  
There was a moment of silence. She was the first to break it. "So, you're doing it then, sending me to the delinquent school?" she asked. Her father sighed. "You haven't really given me a choice." He responded.  
"That's complete crap and you know it". That was the only thing she deigned to say before leaving the study. It was pointless to argue. Her father was never close to her. Being a professor wasn't and excuse to ignore your only child, but her father thought it was valid enough. And now her stepmother had managed to weasel her way into his heart, along with her sons. She had wanted to send Annabeth away since the moment she had refused to call her 'mother'. She would exploit every single mistake she made, every weakness she showed. Now, she had finally gotten a chance to get what she wanted. And the fact was, Annabeth could do nothing about it.  
In the next two days, her belongings were packed and a one way ticket to New York was bought. Her mother, ever the saint, even brought her some new clothes, packing them while ignoring any protests. Annabeth did not talk to anyone during those too days. The next morning, a taxi dropped her off at the airport. She looked at San Francisco one last time, not feeling any regrets leaving a place that had only brought her pain.  
She didn't bother to say goodbye to anyone before she boarded the plane.


End file.
